


I'm Not Hermione, You Know

by almostkawaii (AlmostNotReallyKawaii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostNotReallyKawaii/pseuds/almostkawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is in America because of his job as a journalist and Harry misses him. Cute little drabble of Drarry texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Hermione, You Know

Harry: Draco! What's up?

Harry: Draco I wanna tell you something

Harry: Draco?????

Harry: Draco!!?!?!? Where are you?

Harry: Draco..... seriously where are you?

Harry: Draco?

Harry: ...

Draco: Yes, Harry?

Harry: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY TEXTS!? HOW HAS YOUR TRIP BEEN SO FAR?

Draco: erm

Draco: It's been good, but I've had a lot of meetings.

Draco: I was out shopping.

Harry: for what?

Draco: Really? You're asking me what I shopped for?

Draco; Since when were you into shopping and haute couture hmm?

Harry: shut up what did you get?

Draco: Erm, well, that's a surprise, okay?

Harry: A surprise? for me? when will i get to see it?

Draco: yes of course for you, you git

Draco: You'll see it later this week, okay?

Draco: When I get back, obviously, you twat >:D

Harry: really? is it a book?

Draco: I'm not Hermione, you know.

Harry: Right, sorry. What is it?

Draco: Harry, it's a surprise. I'm sure you know the meaning of the word?

Harry: yeah, but I wanna know! What is it? Is it from george's joke shop?

Draco: No. I'm not Ron either.

Draco: Also, why would I come to America and buy you the imported version of what you can buy at home???

Harry: okay okay it was just a guess geez

Harry: how about... is it a scarf?

Draco: Uh, no. No way. Why would I get you a scarf? You don't even like slytherin colors.

Harry: I never said anything about Slytherin colors...

Harry: You got me a scarf, didn't you?

Draco: NO. I did not get you a scarf. It's...something else.

Harry: really? is it really? because then whenever you give it to me i'll know if you were lying now, so there's really no point...

Draco: Fine it's a pair of slytherin scarves with both our initials stitched into each. There. You happy?

Harry: really? that's so sweet i didn't know you had it in you :P

Draco: :(

Harry: Just kidding I can't wait to see them!!

Draco: Well you'll have to :P

Draco: Patience, Harry.

Harry: Fineee

[This text was sent at 10:38pm.]

Harry: You know, I miss you.

Draco: I miss you too.

Harry: I'd rather have you wrapped around me than that scarf, you know.

Draco: Save it, Harry. You'll be getting the scarf, and if you're nice, maybe...

Harry: Maybe what?

Draco: You'll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Good god guys I wrote this 4 years ago I'm so sorry for the OOC but it's kind of cute. I guess.


End file.
